Immortal Willow - Interlude, Angel's Grief
by Slvr Fyre
Summary: Angel visits an old friend of his, Javier Vachon in Toronto. He meets woman he knew very well, and it turns out that she hold more secrets than Angel, Vachon and anyone else thought.


Immortal Willow Interlude - Angel's Grief Immortal Willow : Interlude, Angel's Grief   
Slvr Fyre   
Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Forever Knight, Kindred the Embraced, and finally there's Nightworld. Oh and there's Aberrant by White Wolf Studios.   
Author's Notes: This is Willow/Angel and a Valentine fic. Anyone who reads FK probably know what that means. One of the character's is a nova, or using X-Men terms a mutant. 

Part 1 

Angel sighed as he looked around the sparsely populated airport. His flight had been very long and exhausting. He had spent most of it curled up in his seat thinking about. .. Willow. Her name rubbed even further into the wound her death had made. A wound that was emotional and mental, that hurt so badly it might as well have been a physical death wound. 

The vampire spotted his friends familiar form. Javier Vachon turned around, sensing Angel's gaze on him, and smiled warmly. Angel tried to smile but apparently failed miserably from Javier's quick frown. Javier shook his head and walked toward Angel. 

"What is wrong my friend?" Javier asked as the two old friends walked out of the airport. Angel was carrying all that he needed in a traveling bag slung over his shoulder he absently shifted his bag as he looked of into the distance. 

"I'll tell you later Javier." Angel shook his head, not even trying to hide the his clenching jaw and the tightening of his shoulders as he walked beside Javier to two Harley's. "Thank you for-" 

"It's no problem, Angel. " Javier gently cut off his friend. "We should get going, the sun will be up soon." Angel just looked at him quietly for several moments then nodded. The two vampire quickly hopped onto their bikes and roared off. 

Javier was worried about Angel. They hadn't seen each other for over three decades, but had kept in touch through long letters. Then last night, Angel had called the number Javier had recently given him if Angel ever needed to contact him. Angel had sounded quite horrible, his voice had been hoarse, even more husky than usual. The last time Javier heard Angelus sound even close to this was when his father and brother were killed in a hunting accident over five hundred years ago. 

What had Angelus been up too. > The Daishin vampire wondered. He pulled into the back behind the abandoned church which he lived in. Angel parked his bike beside Javier's, he looked at his friend briefly when they heard someone move around in the building, human from the heartbeat. 

Javier entered first, immediately recognizing Tracy's scent. Angel also recognized the scent vaguely. He looked down at the ground as he tried placing the scent. "Come in Angel, it's a friend." Javier said. Strange > Angel thought I wonder who this woman means to Javier? > 

"Vachon?" A female voice asked. 

Angel looked at the woman who had just spoken, something about her nagged him, she was familiar somehow. He stayed back in the shadows as Javier stepped forward. "Hello Tracy. What might the occasion be?" Javier asked charmingly, moving closer to Tracy Vetter, who smiled at him. 

"Hi Vachon, I was wondering if you knew where Natalie is." Tracy said. She had blonde hair cut short, with brown eyes. The look she projected was confidence and competence combined. 

"Tracy." Angel stepped forward in shock. He could recognize her now. The last time he had seen little Tracy was when she was fifteen. Two years after her mother's death. She stepped back in shock as the candlelight illuminated his face. 

"Angel?" Tracy replied in a shaky voice. 

Part 2 

"Angel." Tracy repeated reaching out a hesitant hand. I can't believe it! > "How can you be alive, I saw you die!" She touched his face and finally understood. "You're a vampire!" 

"I'm sorry Tracy." Angel said in a strained voice turning away. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that Tracy Vetter lived in Toronto. It's been nearly ten years. > 

Tracy ran her eyes quickly over Angel's form, touching his back. The flesh wasn't cold, but it was room temperature. Just like a vampire. > Angels moved further into the shadows making her hand drop to her side. How do they know each other? > Tracy wondered. Pressing matters made her turn back to Javier Vachon, "Do you know where Natalie is?" she repeated. 

Angel looked back at Tracy before turning to Javier. "Natalie is at the warehouse. Practicing." Javier elaborated. It was only through his long friendship with Angel that he was able to decipher the look on his face. 

Tracy nodded satisfied the looked at Angel. "Can we talk later Angel?" She asked in a hesitant voice. He looks bad. Like he went though hell in the past few days. > He nodded and turned back to look at her. 

"Of course Tracy." Angel said, he looked at Javier questioningly. Javier nodded up stairs. "It's good to see you again Trace." Angel disappeared up the stairs. There was a brief silence as Tracy and Javier looked into each other's eyes. 

"How do you know Angel Tracy?" Javier asked, he would be asking his friend later but not so soon. 

"I could ask you the same, but considering the fact that you are both vampires, maybe I don't want to know." Tracy paused, sitting down on one of the chairs. "I first met Angel two years after my mom died, when I was 14." Tracy said in a soft voice as she remembered. "I would go often to that library, and the night after my mom died I went there to think. I remember that it was especially beautiful that evening." 

"It is a beautiful library." Javier agreed sitting down near her. Suddenly Tracy's beeper went off. Tracy cursed silently and looked down. The number's on the display were for a homicide. 

"I have to go Vachon, I'll stop by the Raven if I can." Javier watched Tracy leave and went upstairs to join his friend. You would think that he was a Daishin from the way he likes going to roofs and other places to think. > He thought as he spotted Angel sitting on the ledge of the balcony. 

"What happened?" Javier gently asked, settling down next to Angelus. 

~*~*~*~ 

Tracy hurried to her car, pulling out her cell. As she drove to the crime scene she pushed the memory and called a very familiar number. After the first ring, the call was picked up, a voice asked, "Hello?" 

"Hi, it's Tracy. Angel's in town." She quickly said. There was silence on the other end, Tracy hoped that she hadn't done anything wrong. If she did. .. Boy would I be in big trouble. > 

"Thank you Trace." When she sighed in relief, Tracy could hear soft laughter on the line. She smiled suddenly, knowing that she had done the right thing. 

"No problem. Glad I could help. Anything else?" The detective questioned as she parked outside of the Raven. Nick's familiar car was parked across the street. Her partner, stood next to Natalie in front, apparently waiting for her. 

"Just tell me anything you think I should know." Tracy sighed again at the reply. It's going to be a long night. > 

Part 3 

"When I went to Sunnydale to wait for the Slayer I came across a beautiful girl. There was such an innocence, a naiveté about her. . it was intoxicating. She drew the more darker aspects of the Sunnydale to her." Angel looked up at the moon, remembering that night. Javier watched him carefully observing the emotions that flitted across his face. 

"I stayed in the shadows, killing the Mydroch who attempted to feed on her. I think that she knew somehow. It lasted for just over five months, then the Slayer arrived." Angel paused looking at his claddagh rind. "Buffy was like lightning, a force while powerful would not last long." He lapsed into silence again. 

"Slayers never do my friend." Javier softly said. 

" I knew that, and despite that fact, despite the fact that vampires and Slayers are enemies, I was drawn to her." he admitted. "I thought that she would be my best chance at redemption." 

"Please don't tell me you fell in love with her, Angelus." Javier shook his head in disbelief. 

"No I didn't fall in love with Buffy. I never did, oh I had to admit I cared for her, but love? No my love, belongs to Willow." Angel clarified. And it always will. > He thought. 

"Willow?" Understanding dawned on Javier as he realized that Angel speaking of the girl he met. 

Angel nodded, "The Slayer's best friend." 

**** 

"Hi Tracy." Natalie called, smiling at her friend and Watcher. I can't believe that they talked me into becoming Natalie's Watcher. > Tracy thought. The second that he felt that she was a pre-immie, he made sure that I knew, and that I would become her Watcher when she died the first time. > She looked down at her wrist where the tattoo that was the symbol of the Watcher organization was placed. She entered the club beside Natalie, Nick going in first. 

Natalie spotted her lover instantly. "Lucien." She said in a warm tone, the master vampire, and oldest in the community of Toronto walked toward them. 

"Ma petite." LaCroix smiled at Natalie and kissed her deeply. "Nicholas, Tracy. The body is in the back." LaCroix said quietly. The group headed for the back where sets of rooms were set up for multiple purposes. At the end of a long hallway a female figure waited. 

"Michelle." Nick nodded toward the Enforcer who smiled tightly at the group. 

"The body was found in the back alley by one of the other Enforcers." Michelle said in a cool voice despite the concern that was apparent. "It was drained of blood." 

"So why haven't you all taken care of it?" Tracy asked inquisitively. This sounds like something that the Enforcers take care of all the time. > 

"There is something unusual about the body." Michelle shook her head, "And the look on the his face is. .. Come see." They entered the room, a body was laid out on a table. On his chest was a palm size symbol of two intersecting lines curling up at the ends with exactly three triangles laid against each line. The Shiklar'kgh > Tracy smiled in recognition. On his neck were a pair of fang marks. 

"You know what it means." Natalie exclaimed seeing the smile. 

"This is the mark for justice." Tracy explained, I don't know why I'm telling them this. > "This bastard kidnapped and raped the Lady's brother, he bloody well deserved to die." She snarled. "I just wish that I had been able to help kill him." Everyone was surprised at the vehemence she displayed, the hatred in her voice. 

Natalie shivered beside Lucien, asking "The Lady?" 

"Damn." Tracy murmurs as she backed away from the table. She shook her head wearily "I can't believe I lost control like that. I would be in so much trouble if they saw me like this." 

"I guess I better explain, huh?" Tracy asked looking at the confused group around her. Natalie was clearly bewildered while the vampires in the room were just a touch too still. Which for them constituted as shock. She sat down abruptly and leaned back. "I'm apart of a group of people, comprised of vampire of all types, witches, shape shifters and others." 

"Your apart of the Clan Falleen?" Nick's disbelief was obvious as he drew out the question. 

"Wait a second. I've never heard of this Clan." Natalie looked at LaCroix for help. 

"Rumors of a group of supernatural creatures coming together reached Toronto over three years ago. That is how long it has been together. They are said to be enigmatic and powerful. Though if they exist. ." LaCroix looked at Tracy thoughtfully. 

"They aren't rumors, I've met one of them a year ago. A Kindred of the Gangrel Clan, he's in town. In the club at the moment actually." Michelle said in a low tone as she headed for the door. 

Part 4 

"Ye gods." Tracy said under her breath. "Okay first off guys, I won't say anymore until Javier and Angel are here. I don't want to go over this again." She explains, In for a penny, in for a pound. > Tracy thought. At least I won't have to lie anymore, at least as much. > 

"Who is Angel?" Natalie asked looking at Tracy. I feel so stupid, asking so many questions. > She thought to herself. 

"Angel is a vampire. Different breed from LaCroix, Nick, and the rest." Tracy chuckled a bit. "I didn't know that he was a vampire until he came back in town. He's with Vachon at the church." She said the last part to Urs who took the hint and quickly left. 

**** 

Javier and Angel were startled when they heard the whoosh of a vampire flying toward them. A blonde vampire landed gently on the balcony behind them. "Urs, what are you doing here?" Javier asked, jumping to his feet. Angel slowly got up, assessing the new vampire. So this is Urs. Javier's childe. > He thought as he looked her over. Javier had told him of Urs over a century ago, but this was Angel's first meeting with her. 

"Are you Angel?" Urs asked tilting her head slightly as she looked at him. Sure is handsome. > She thought. Angel nodded, she smiled in satisfaction and said to them, "Tracy wants both of you to come to the Raven. Something happened and she wants the you there so that she can explain everything." 

Angel and Javier exchanged a quick look. Angel stepped back and changed into a hawk. I haven't done this in a while. > He thought as he flew. Angel saw Javier and Urs waiting on the roof. He changed back as he landed, going into the club after them. He could feel the strength of the Daishin around him, while they were of a different race from he they were still all vampires. Although my kind prefer the term Kindred. > 

They went through a door where several people were seated. Tracy was near the door, she turned around to smile weakly at Vachon and Angel. "I thought I would talk to you later Angel but I had to just get this out." As the two friends heard people approaching the room, they moved into it. Michelle entered first when she moved aside, a tall young man was revealed. He had dark green eyes which were framed by a shock of black hair with dark green streaks going through it. His pale skin was highlighted by the black shirt he wore over black jeans and boots. On his arm he wore an armband made of silver, fingerless gloved hands ran through his hair. He smiled rakishly at Tracy. 

"Kevin!" She shouted, launching herself into the air gracefully and landing with her arms wrapped around the Kindred. "I thought that you were the one who carried it out. Nicely done." Tracy complimented. "If you had told me though. ." 

"No, he was about to leave town and head underground. It was my only chance." Kevin answered smoothly as he hugged Tracy. Stepping back he looked her over. "Looking good Trace. Now I believe that you were telling your companions about the Clan?" 

Tracy's mouth twitched as she nodded, looking back at her friends. "So, I guess introductions are in order?" She released her arms from around Kevin, standing beside him to face the others. "May I introduce to you all Kevin Tomas, a master vampire of the Gangrel Clan. I was apart of the Clan for two years when he became a member." 

"It is good to finally meet you Angelus Boyle." Kevin greeted, bowing his head to the legendary Kindred vampire. Tracy knows something about him. > He thought as he glanced at his friend. Oh well, she's higher ranked than I am. .. Can't change that. And if I tried. .. > 

"Who told you about me?" Angel asked in a cautious tone. His stance changed slightly, going on the offensive as he shifted away from everyone. 

"Julian Luna, Prince of San Francisco. He told me that you stayed with them for some years a couple of decades ago." Kevin replied easily. Angel nodded slowly as he considered the Kindred's answer. "Leila is in town with me. She's back in the-" 

"Tracy, girl! It's good see you again." A young woman shouted entering the room and crossing it to hug Tracy. Her shoulder length black hair was braided back, touching the neck of her black bomber jacket. Dark eyes sparkled as she grinned at Kevin over Tracy's shoulder. 

"It's good to see you again Leila, I haven't seen you since Shaeen took you with her to Europe." Tracy responded. I can't wait for her reaction to meeting Angelus! > she thought impishly, smiling a bit in anticipation. 

What is Tracy smiling about? > Angel, Natalie, and Nick all thought at once. They never expected what happened next. 

When Leila turned to face the other people in the room she saw the man who was her idol. "Oh my god! Your Angelus!!" She shouted, staring shocked at the other Kindred. "I think I'm going to-" 

"Leila you will not faint!" Tracy ordered her friend. "I mean I know that he's your idol, that you have paintings of him that you copied from Julian's, that you've been waiting for over a century since you first saw his painting at Daedalus' home but that-" 

Ok, that is a serious case of hero worship going on here. > Angel thought, he would have blushed if he could. This is a Toreador though. My Clan. Tracy mentioned Julian and Daedalus. > He realized, about to question her when the Gangrel interrupted 

"Tracy." Kevin said amusedly, gesturing toward the others. Tracy blushed when she realized what had happened. Leila was slowly calming down as the reassuring presence of her fellow Clan members. Tracy grinned and pinched Leila on the arm. 

"Hey what was that for?" Leila asked, rubbing her offended arm. As she glared at Tracy she noticed a body laid out on the table. Three vampires surrounded it, she was too distracted to see what kind they were however as she peered closer, moving forward. 

"That was to let you know that your not dreaming." Tracy laughed, watching Leila. When she looked back at Tracy with a silent question on her face, she nodded. Leila grinned savagely as she ran a fingertip across the wound on the bodies chest before pressing on the fang marks. 

Angel and Javier noticed the body as Leila walked toward it. Moving toward it gracefully, Angel knelt to get a better look. A strange mark decorated the mans chest. "Who was this?" 

"That was someone who hurt someone very dear and loved in the Clan. Someone who is higher ranked than even Tracy. No offense girl." Leila said in a low tone as she stood up. "Nice job Kevin, are we bringing the body home?" 

"No, the Lady order's were to burn it." The three Clan members grinned at each other. 

What is Tracy apart of? > Angel thought as he glanced at the other people around them. They all had some look of shock on their faces. He looked more closely at Javier. Damn. He's in love with her. > 

Part 5 

"I'm sorry about that guys. I haven't seen any of the others in quite sometime. So first it's introductions then full explanations. Or at least I'll tell you as much as I can." Tracy sat down slowly across from Natalie and LaCroix. Everyone settled around the room trying to get comfortable. Tracy tapped the female Kindred balanced on the couches back, and introduced her. "This is Leila Varzideh. The Lady let me meet her at one of our parties. The Lady is one of two leaders of the Falleen." 

"Let me guess the other is called the Lord?" Michelle asked, the three Falleen nodded. 

Tracy took a deep breath, nodded and began. "The Lady is one of the leaders of the Falleen. The other is the Lord. We also them call the Liege or Liegena, together they are called the Dikatan. We don't use their real names of course if we're in mixed company." She paused and smiled, "Sorry if I'm babbling. This is the first time I've told anyone about the Clan. If it weren't for the fact that the Dikatan said that it was alright if I said anything about this then I never would have." 

Angel sat back and looked over the girl- no woman that he had once known. 

"My name, my full name is Tracy Falleen Vetter. I'm apart of the Clan or Pack Falleen. There aren't that many of us. There are many types of people in the Clan. Everyone has their own special ability, none of us are normal humans. Some might have been and some never were." 

"Your not. . human?" Angel asked, speaking for everyone else. 

"No. I'm not. I'm a nova, the next step in human evolution. Nova's are people with the ability to control-manipulate quantum energy on the molecular level. We have the potential to do. .. Anything. .." Tracy trailed off. 

"What exactly can you do?" Natalie asked, her scientific mind thoroughly intrigued by what Tracy was saying. "I mean show us if you can." 

Tracy laughed and stood up. "Come on Leila, Kevin they want a demonstration." The two Kindred grinned at each other and smoothly stood up. Leila unknotted the scarf around her throat and place it around Tracy's eyes. 

"Can you see?" Leila asked, Tracy shook her head. She stood back and moved in front of Tracy while Kevin moved behind her. Tracy inhaled deeply and concentrated. Slowly she took the shield she had placed on her powers. Her sense of taste and touch were incredibly enhanced now. She flicked out her tongue, very much like a snake, and felt the vibrations in the air. Tracy ducked as she felt a the on rush of air. She held out her hands and leaned back. 

"How the?" Javier murmured watching amazed as Tracy avoided several lightning quick moves from two vampires. With a smile she stopped and took off the blindfold. 

"How did you do that?" Angel asked. 

"My sense of taste and touch are enhanced to levels that are even beyond what vampires have. If you compare human hearing to vampire hearing, that's the difference for me. I can taste and feel every nuance that I want. It's amazing. At least once I got my senses under control." Tracy shuddered as she remembered her out of control powers. "I have other abilities though. Under the tutelage of my mentors I was able to use my powers effectively, and learn how to tone it down so that I wouldn't be bombarded with things." 

"How did you find out about you. .. powers?" Angel asked, This is so strange. Tracy having these abilities. . > 

"Now as for my powers I was at the beach when my powers awakened, the Lady felt me and helped me out. She became my sponsor in the Falleen." 

"What that means is that, Tracy here is one of the highest ranked members, bar the Lady's brother and his mate." Leila grinned. 

"His mate?" Natalie echoed. 

"His boyfriend I mean. They aren't officially mated even by Falleen standards." Leila explained. 

"Well there's someone else who is as highly ranked as I am now, the newest member." 

"Yeah but she's an Immortal. Totally different from a nova." 

"Remember that Immortal we met in Paris. The one who was such a good thief, what was her name." Javier mused. 

"Amanda." Angel absently replied as he watched the two females argue. Now they're arguing about who's higher ranked. This is too strange. And just who is this new member that they're talking about. > 

"Wait a sec who are you talking about?" Kevin interrupts gently, he had no idea who they were talking about. Tracy, Kevin and Leila all straightened to attention when a familiar mental voice told // Tell them. Do not say where she is yet.// 

"Ah bugger it. She's telling us to do it." Tracy muttered. 

"What's going on?" Angel asked, everyone notice their sudden change in bearing. 

"The Liegena just instructed us to tell you all who the newest member is. Not that said girl knows that she's been sponsored yet." Tracy sighed when Kevin and Leila's eyes settled on her. She silently shook her head then finally assented. In a clear voice Tracy said. "Her name is Willow Rosenberg." 

Part 6 

"Willow is an Immortal?" Angel shouted as he fluidly stood up. He towered over the Falleen seated on the couch as he strode toward them. Angel stared into Tracy's eyes looking for the truth, he saw total sincerity in her gaze. 

"Yes she is. The Liegena was in town at the time of Willow's death and managed to get her out of town before Willow revived." Tracy explained. Everyone around her except for Javier looked confused about what they were talking about. "Willow was someone Angel knew in Sunnydale." 

"I love her." Angel said firmly but softly. I can't believe it! She's alive! Willow's an Immortal! > he thought his still heart almost beating from the joy that spread though out his body. "Where is she?" 

Beside Tracy, Kevin and Leila were involved in a telepathic conversation with the Liegena. "The Liegena and Liege are teaching Willow the way of Immortals in San Francisco." 

"Please stop with the Liege and Liegena stuff, your giving me a headache." Natalie asked exasperated. 

"The only way we would top using the titles is if-" Tracy was cut off as a smooth voice spoke into her mind. //They're invited.// A small stack of envelopes suddenly appeared on her lap. "You were invited to one of the Pack's fete. Which these are the invitations to, this fete starts in four days." 

Leila took the envelopes and handed them out as Kevin explained more. "You do not have to come, it is your own choice of course." 

"I highly recommend coming. The Clan-fetes are always fun." Leila interjected as she finished handing out the invites. "I mean I remember that time with the hajim-" Tracy cut her off with a look of warning, the color started to raise in her cheeks as she glared at Leila. 

"What does hajim mean?" Natalie asked. 

"Hajim is the masculine form of harem." Lucien said softly into her ear. Javier raised his eyebrow inquiringly at Tracy who just shook her head and mouthed 'later'. 

"The rules are as follows. You may not feed on, eat, or trouble any of the other people at the fete if it is unwelcome. If you do you will answer to the Dikatan." Tracy said in a light tone. "If you somehow harm in any way, any of the Falleen you will answer to the Dikatan." They looked at each other and decided that they were done finished with the rules. Leila and Kevin went outside to wait for Tracy while she quickly said goodbye to the group still sitting in the room. 

"I'll see you guys later. If you have any questions call me." Tracy said at large. She smiled at Javier and ran a soothing hand over Angel's back. Tracy leaned in to whisper, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you earlier." 

Tracy ran her hand over the body laying on the table and it turned to ash. She silently gathered it up and placed it into a dark container and left. I hope you know what your doing Kai. > she thought as she started her car up and drove Kevin and Leila to her home. 

Angel raised his hands to his face, staring at the claddagh ring he wore. He managed to keep his voice steady as he stood up and said. "Let's go Javier." 

Javier looked at Angel concerned as they left for the church. 

Part 7 

Tracy sighed as she looked at the up at the figures that departed from the roof. "Go on guys, I'll be home soon. I have to explain stuff to Angel." There was something off about his reaction. > 

Leila and Kevin nodded understandingly, the Gangrel placed his hand on Tracy's shoulder and turned her to face him. "Tell us later?" Tracy smiled gently in agreement as she ran the back of her hand across his cheek. "Course Kevin. See you later." She started her car and headed off for Vachon's church. Tracy entered the church, looking around curiously, not even attempting to hide her presence. 

"Tracy what are you here for?" Angel asked in low voice, not even turning around. His voice was calm despite the anger he felt. Angel could feel his Beast surging within him. 

"I'm here to explain more about what's going on." Tracy said regretfully. "I truly am sorry for how this all turned out." 

"You don't need to ask your Dikatan for permission?" Angel sarcastically said turning around to look at Tracy. His face was incredibly still but Tracy could almost feel the rage that burned in his eyes. 

"Do not question my loyalty to them Angel. I am theirs. I am their liegeman, and I know that at your age you have some idea what it means. I would willingly die for them and I would kill for them." Tracy said fiercely her face contorting into a grimace as she heard disgust and contempt in Angel's voice. "You have no right to judge them when you have never even met them." 

They stared at each other, locked into a state of rage and intense concentration. "Guys! Chill!!" Vachon shouted appearing between the two suddenly. "This isn't the time to bring this all up. Just wait for a while before you jump to any conclusions Angel." He cautioned the Kindred. 

Angel's demon slid out to the forefront, his eyes turned golden and prominent ridges on his forehead appeared. "I have plenty of reason to be pissed off Tracy. Your fucking Dikatan has taken away my Willow. The one woman I love with all my heart, who accepts everything that I am. . that I can be and you expect me to be fucking calm!? They could have taken her head already for all I know! And you hid what you knew from me." He roared into her face. Tracy stood her ground however, becoming mad despite the control that had been instilled into her by her teachers. 

"You really don't want to fuck around with the Falleen Angel, we can make you look in your worst days as the Scourge of Europe look like an angel." Tracy hissed, her mark appearing on her forehead. It was her symbol of her status within the Pack combined with her name. "I'll not repeat it again! Do not disrespect the Dikatan, to do so can mean your life Angelus, and with the power at the Packs command you will not suffer lightly." 

Vachon was amazed at the fire Tracy displayed and the utter loyalty with which she stood up to Angel. A Kindred that Vachon knew was not one to mess with. He shook his head and tried again to break off what was rapidly escalating situation. 

An image appeared in a brilliant flash of light beside the threesome. ~Tracy! Stop it!~ A male musical voice growled. Tracy started to blush at the words that was said and for who said it. "I'm sorry, you know how I can get." 

~We all get like that when the Dikatan is threatened petite.~ Tracy grinned and shook her head, comforted instantly by the voice. 

"That's not fare man! You used your powers to calm me down!" She accused, chuckling at the bewildered look that crossed Javier's face. 

~Ignore Tracy please? I'm sorry about interfering like this-~ "Yeah right!" Tracy coughed into her hand. ~But the Dikatan would get pissed off if something happened to Angel. I'm not even mentioning what the newest member of the Clan would think. Look sweets I have to go. My love is calling for me.~ 

"Have fun!" Tracy called as Tenshi disappeared. She knew that Angel and Javier would recognize her friends voice when they later met Tenshi. The looks on their faces will be fun. > 

Angel silently disappeared into the shadows. Everything that's been happening. It's all so confusing. Tracy lied to me. Well actually she just never mentioned it. How the hell did her people even know about me being in Toronto anyway? Has Tracy been spying on me this whole time. .? There are just too many questions that she has to answer for me. Just how is Willow being treated, what is she learning? How to fight? How to kill? > Angel grimaced at that last thought, he couldn't imagine his Willow actually killing someone. Non-demon that is. God Willow, how I wish I could be there to help you out. Immortality. . > 

Part 8 

"Tracy tell me the truth." Angel asked the blonde cop. She looked at him seriously as she nodded. They were seated on the many boxes scattered across the church, cushions softening their seats. Angel's eyes were dark and looked into Tracy's eyes, holding her gaze steadfast. "What will Willow be learning while she's with your friends?" 

Tracy was silent for several moments, contemplating in her mind what she would say. "From what I've seen of their training methods, Willow will learn how to fight. Using her body and mind. Whether it's martial arts and sword work, or by magic. The Dikatan are both highly skilled in both areas. Willow will learn the style of fighting that is best for her. Considering she's female and on the petite side from what they tell me, she'll learn styles that work to her advantage, combining quickness, dexterity, and leverage. In magic again it'll be tailored to fit her. Though she'll probably start out in illusions, which are the easiest and effective. I really can't say though. I mean that's all a guess from what *I've* seen." 

"And what have you seen? I mean what kind of people are among the Falleen?" Javier asked, curiosity mounted from Tracy's wording. Angel nodded in agreement, his mind still analyzing what Tracy said. He finally concluded that Willow *might* be in good hands. He wouldn't know until he met her mentors, this. . . Dikatan, that Tracy spoke of with such fervor. 

"Eh uhmm. . . Yeah. I guess I can tell you some of it. Well what species do you want to talk about? Nova? Mage? Kindred? Shapeshifter? Immortal? Other? There are some that even fit more than one type of class of being. Me personally. . . I go under the nova heading. My best friend in the Clan, that wonderful woman you were talking about earlier. . . Amanda? She's an Immortal, and one hell of good thief. The first Falleen I met after the Dikatan was a shapeshifter. He's an awesome guy, he can only shift into feline forms. Probably the weirdest Falleen currently would be Shaeen, who is a demon. One of the good ones though, she resembles a black gargoyle with a snake like bottom body and pure sky blue hair. . . She's in Scotland at the moment, I thought Leila would be with her but apparently she had other ideas." Tracy grinned. "Now of course there are also . . . " 

For several hours, Tracy told Angel and Javier of the different Falleen members. Never going into who the Dikatan were exactly but the two vampires were able to tell what kind of people they were by the way the other Falleen members would react to them in Tracy's stories. It was a bit hard to understand how so many types of supernatural beings could be so togetherâ€¦ like a family for all purposes. Which is what it is like. > Angel thought in sudden understanding, finally knowing at least one reason why Tracy defended and was loyal to her people. They were family. 

Tracy yawned mightily, back arching as she threw her hands above her head. Sleepy blue eyes looked at Angel and Javier. "Go on home Trace. You need your sleep. It's about an hour 'til sunrise." Javier commented, watching Tracy's neck with pleasure. He wasn't sure whether of not to be pissed that Tracy had already known about vampires by the time she had met him or relieved because it meant that there would be less misunderstandings between them. More trust in a relationship which Javier determined that he would pursue even more now that he knew about Tracy. Well at least as much as I can considering the current situation. > 

Tracy waved good-bye, smiling as she kissed Javier briefly on the cheek. Leaving a bemused Vachon staring at the door she had went through. Angel grinned in amusement and shook his friend's shoulder. "Come on Vachon. Time for us vampires to get some sleep." 

Vachon grinned sheepishly, standing up and clapping Angel on the shoulder as he headed for his bed set in a room just off the right side of the church. Angel settled into the loft set just above the entrance, it was accessed by a step-like ladder. He drew around himself the curtains which sheltered him from the light, smiling a bit in anticipation of what was to come. He was going to see his red-headed love again. 

Angel opened his eyes abruptly, his mental clock telling him that the sun was halfway across Toronto's sky. What to do. . . ? > He decided to have a quick breakfast and then look up a bit on the Falleen, using his contacts in the community. A couple of hours later and it was already sunset. Javier was also up and staring at his friend in amazement after having fed. 

After Angel's last round across the long side of the wall and Vachon was nearly itching to fly over to the other man and yank on him to hold the pacing Kindred still. "Angelus! What is wrong?" 

"Nothing except for the fact I can't find anymore information on the Falleen than what the others back at the Raven gave us. Not including Tracy. No one know anything about the Falleen. Or if they are they aren't willing to say anything." 

"Angelus consider this. . . Tracy herself has told us how secretive and careful her people are in concealing their exact selves to the public." Javier reminded, running his hand through his hair. 

"Yes I know that. I thought that I would be able to get *something* though!" Angel growled in frustration, standing stiffly as he crossed his arms across his chest, glowering at Vachon. 

"If I didn't know you any better Angelus I would say that you were sulking." Vachon teased, knowing just what to say to break Angel's mood. 

"Damn right I'm sulking!" Angel shouted. UGH! You manage to fuck this all up yet again Angel. > He thought mentally smacking his head. "Nevermind!" Angel stormed out of the church just as the sun set. 

I wonder if Angel realizes that he can go back out into the sun again? > Javier mused, slinging on his leather jacket and following Angel out. 

Part 9 

All that Angel had brought with him to Toronto was a duffel back with his journal, a sketching pad, his drawing utensils, some clothes, and weapons. Including one item which he cherished against all others, a sheaf of sketches, all of Willow. Willow as she walked her way home after a long night of research, the look of suprise and embarassment on her face when he first asked her for help, the expression just in her eyes when she thanked him for saving her life. Various sketches in a variety of situations that had occured over the years as he saw Willow mature from the coltish shy red-head, to the Willow that he knew now. 

Angel looked at the last sketch he had been working on, it was an image of Willow on the swings in an unguarded funfilled moment after heading home from the library. Maybe he would be able to finish this sketch. Oh no, he would *make* sure to finish this. He wasn't through with Willow Rosenberg just yet. She would need his help, his love now that she was Immortal, there really wasn't an impediment between the two of them. 

He carefully placed the sketches into a leather folder and put it away in his bag. When he was finished packing away the few things that he had taken out of his bag, Angel looked down at his watch and found that he still had time before Tracy would arrive at the church and explain what the arrangements would be to get them all to San Francisco. 

The topic of San Francisco brought something else to his mind. Now that he was once again a full Kindred and his soul fully in place, the restrictions that had been laid across him when Darla sired him where gone. He was able to use his full powers as a Toreador Elder, no longer tainted by the extremely lessened usage of the powers that made Kindred what they were. When he had been infected with that demon so long ago... his soul lost along with his powers, he could not help what he did. It had been rare to this day to find a Kindred who had been sired or embraced twice, once a Kindred and then the second time by the tainted ones. The tainted were the only race of vampires that had no name for themselves, using the terms that were used most by humanity. 

The sound of a car pulling up in front of the church diverted his introspection on vampires, he extended his senses to see who it was and heard the familiar heartbeat of Tracy beat back. He hitched the bag's strap over his shoulder and went down the stairs, sitting down on one of the few armchairs in the main seating area in front of the altar. There Javier was sprawled comfortable against a large throw pillow leaning against the boxes that dotted the room. 

Tracy Vetter walked into the church, looking straight at the group of vampires seated. She sat herself down between Angel and Vachon, crossing her legs, and settling herself into the seat. With a serious look in her eyes, Tracy looked at first Angel then Vachon in eyes. "I spoke to the Dikatan last night. They sent transportation here, and it is already prepared. We will be traveling by a private jet that the Pack owns, the rooms which all vampires that will be coming down to San Francisco, are sun proof. Now normally anyone of the Pack would travel via the gates that are set up across the world-" 

"Gates...?" Vachon asked curiously, wondering at the term that Tracy used. 

"I-ah mean.... The Pack has developed technology beyond what even the most advanced military has at the moment. One of them are the gates... actually the term we more often use is Portals. They allow use to transport ourselves across large distances." She finished in a tone that said she wouldn't speak anymore of the subject. 

Angel looked the blonde detective over, his eyes veiled as he observed her. Tracy looks like she's allowed to give the information she just did. However, the fact that she's been able to lie for so long and for so convincingly should change how I view her, and it has... yet at the same time it hasn't. She was really just keeping a side of herself hidden from others. But the problem is that this side of her is truly what she is. Every move she makes, and every times she speaks, I can see it. > 

"So we're leaving at around ten o'clock, nightime of course. It shouldn't take too long to drive to the private hangar where the Pack's plane is. Are both of you ready?" She questioned, smiling slightly when Vachon looked startled at the sudden question. 

"Yes, we both are. We don't have much to bring of course..." Javier replied after a questioningly at Angel, who nodded in agreement. "So, what exactly are the arrangements?" 

"Uhmm..." Tracy's eyes glazed slightly as she communicated with Tenshi and Demon. "Well it's being advised that it would be better if I tell everyone all the arrangements all at once. It'll be easier that way. I can tell you however that everyone will be staying together unless you make you own arrangements." 

"And Willow? When will I be able to see Willow?" Angel couldn't help but demand, he tried to keep it as a request but it came out the other way. He waited, growing impatient as Tracy finally turned to look at him after several long moments. 

"Willow will be at the Dikatan's residences." Tracy said in reply, she shrugged looking at him apolegetically when he let his breath explode from him. She was about to offer his comfort, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder when he jerked back. Angel's eyes slitted, flashing gold, before he relaxed, resettling himself. Tracy let her hand fall to her lap, looking down to study her palms. She blinked back tears, wondering inanely why it would hurt so much for her friend, well maybe not her friend anymore, to have refused her comfort. 

Vachon looked at Tracy, his gaze full of warm sympathy. These two can be so infuriating, I'd tell them to kiss and make up but they'd both just snarl at me, and tell me to shut up. > "Ok then. Why don't we get our things now and leave for the airport?" Vachon addressed Angel, who nodded slowly in agreement. As Angel disappeared upstairs, Vachon leaned over to Tracy and said in a soft voice, "You just have to wait a while, before he can forgive you Trace, he needs to see Willow. See that she's all right." 

Tracy turned her head to look at Vachon and nodded. She bit her lip as she looked up to the loft where Angel's room was. Damn it, why does it hurt so much. I haven't seen him in several years, I expect him to actually be nice to me, after the group of people that I'm apart of, ahem... 'kidnapped' the woman that he is in love with. I've got to be the most sorry ass that ever came across the Ki'Mera.> She thought plaintively, smiling as she thought. Tracy stood up and stretched barely noticed the look of interest in Javier's eyes as he watched her. 

Tracy's changed. No, it's not that she hasn't changed so much as she's finally showing who she is to us all. The side of her that she had to hide day in and day out. What more has she yet to reveal? There's an amazing puzzle hidden underneath that seemingly innocent and naive exterior she still puts up. > Vachon thought as he watched Tracy smiled to herself. He watched appreciatively as she stood up to stretch, watched the way her blue eyes flashed in the light, how her body moved. His eyes narrowed into the flush of her body in the warm light of the candles that surrounded them. Vachon rose to his feet in one movement and leaned in close to Tracy as she turned to look at him. "Tell me querida, do you have any more secrets hidden up your sleeves?" 

"Aren't you waiting to find out?" With a little grin on her face, Tracy swept out of the room with a swift, economical walk that would make her mentors proud. After all, a girl has to keep some secrets, and trying to sweet talk me into telling them is only part of the fun of finding out.> She thought as she registered the Spanish endearment he had used. Besides there's one part of my life that Vachon will be *quite* suprised to see when we arrive at the Keep. > A flash of a blond woman with dark blue eyes that matched hers went through her mind quickly. 

Angel leapt out of the loft and landed next to a bemused Javier Vachon who was staring at the disappearing figure of Tracy as she went outside. "I really don't have anything against Tracy, I just wish that so many secrets weren't being kept. I will say that she's truly grown up into a fine young woman and she deserves anything that you can give her." He clapped his hand on Vachon's shoulder. The two Kindred shared a look of camaderie. Vachon gripped Angel's hand and nodded in agreement. 

"That she has Angel my friend. That she has." Vachon grabbed his bag and pulled the strap onto his shoulder. He and Angel went around the room pinching all of the candles so that they were no more. After one last look around his home Vachon followed Angel and Tracy out the church. 

Ok, that's the last and final chapter of Interlude: Angel's Grief. To read about Willow and Angel meeting again, you'll have to read Immortal Willow: Lessons. 


End file.
